Safety in Numbers
by Dory-Tox
Summary: Fly is a genetic experiment, now she's escaped. Alone and on the run a chance meeting saves her life and brings her to her own kind. Meeting Max and Flock shows Fly she has a chance of having a family, but is there really safety in numbers?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Read, enjoy (I hope) and review. Look forward to hearing what you think.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Maximum Ride characters**

Chapter one

Her feet pounded the dirty concrete alley way as she tried to shake off her pursuers. She skidded around a corner and came face to face with a tall dark figure. _Vampire, _she thought irrationally as she fell to her knees gasping for breath. _It's over; I've come so far for this. _Tears filled her eyes and spilled over, making white trails across her dirt stained face. Then two cool hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. The vampire, why not she was being chased by werewolves after all, took her hands and put them round his neck; she fastened her hands together as he gripped her waist. "hold on!" he said in a quiet voice, then he leapt into the air unfurling a pair of jet black wings, not the thin membrane wings of a bat but the glossy feathered wings, more like a raven. Screaming she let go and started plummeting towards the waiting wolf men. The vampire dived but before he could do anything, she spread her own set of butterscotch wings, beating them fast she broke her fall and rose, swiftly followed by the vampire who checked his own fall by spreading his wings. Together they flew away from the wolves that growled and slowly shrunk back into human forms.

When Fang deemed they had gone far enough he shouted to the strange girl. "Hey" she spun round to face him, gasped and her wings went limp. Fang dived and caught her round the waist, looking down he realised she was no longer conscious. He flew on towards where the others were, this would go down well, he went out for food and he's bringing back a strange winged girl. When did he get impulsive? Fang remembered the time Max had gone to save Ella, she'd been shot that time, she'd also met her Mom for the first time. He shook his head

"FANG!!!" he heard Max's shout before she appeared below him two bags hanging from her hands. "Great food, what are you planning to do with that"

"Her! And I don't know, but she's like us, and heavy, can't hold her much longer"

"Right! You can explain later" she sped off towards the camp.

"Oh great help," he muttered

"Someone say help!"

"Iggy your supposed to be protecting the others"

"I'm patrolling, besides they have a physic with them"

"She's six" he said under his breath, "whatever, will you move under me I need you to carry this girl"

"Girl? Anyone I know" Iggy said moving under Fang.

"No"

"Is she cute?"

"Just catch, one...two...three" on three he dropped her. Waking up she had time to scream before she was caught by Iggy who cradled her too his chest, she grabbed his shirt and hid her head. "It's okay, I gotchya" Iggy turned and followed Fang back to the camp.

"Why the hell would a blind guy go on patrol?" Max was furious "And why the hell do we have an unconscious stranger with us. She could be a spy"

"Because I was bored! And as for the girl, didn't Fang say she was running away from the Erasers!" Iggy returned in a loud voice that bordered on shouting. Fang and Iggy had landed by the camp to be confronted by a Max who didn't look happy. They had laid the again unconscious girl down by a tree. They'd eaten is silence the food being split seven ways instead of the usual six. After the meal Max exploded and had demanded the whole story, which Fang had recited in a calm manner, in the process dropping Iggy right into it. Now he was defending himself and the stranger, seemingly on his own. He really thought that Fang should be helping but he stood silently watching the proceedings.

"Which makes a very cunning plot, jeeze Iggy, come on, it's not hard to work out"

"Oh right, like you've never taken risks before, what about Ar-"

"Shut it!" Iggy shut his mouth quickly knowing he'd gone too far. The silence stretched on until finally little Angel looked up

"Max?"

"Yeah sweetie"

"She's scared. She's like us she escaped from a place like the School, she's all alone, Max, and she doesn't have a family or a flock. Shouldn't we help our own kind" Max smiled

"Of course we should"

Iggy huffed "Oh right, so she asks and Max instantly wants to look after the girl"

"Bite me" was Max's answer.

Sound was the first thing that came to her, muffled voices which became clearer as she woke up. "the Erasers are close we should probably move on as soon as we can" The voice belonged to a girl she knew, which was odd, she didn't remember a girl. She remembered the dark vampirish boy and a vague impression of a paler boy. She opened her eyes a crack and saw a group of people sitting just by her. There were six, the dark and pale boys and another boy who was only a kid, he didn't look older than ten. There was three girls as well, the oldest looked fierce and was probably the one who'd spoken. The other two were also kids; one was dark haired and dark skinned, while the other was very pale and very blond, she looked a bit like the youngest boy. Gently not wanting to alert these people, she rolled over, leafs rustled under her but not loud enough to hear or so she thought. The pale boy looked at her, well not at her somewhere just above her, which was disconcerting. "Hey" he said grinning, alerting the others to the fact she was awake. They all looked at her and she did the only thing she knew. She ran.

The three eldest jumped up to grab her, they were quicker. The dark boy and the girl catching her while the pale boy went sprawling as he tripped over a root. He landed in a heap in front of her. "Crap."

"We did tell you it was there, didn't we Max" the youngest boy giggled ducking the arm that the newly righted boy had thrown at him.

"Iggy, Gazzy. Please" the girl, Max, next to her sounded exasperated. Max looked at her then, but she was had a gentle almost mothering tone of voice when she spoke. "It's alright, your safe, with us. We're just like you, Fang here" she pointed to the dark boy "he rescued you from the Erasers"

"E...Erasers, you mean the werewolf things"

"There not werewolves, although I guess they kinda fit the bill, they're genetic experiments like us and we thought they were extinct, guess not. Anyway, you don't have to be scared of us, we saved you some food, come eat."

The flock watched the stranger eat her food, she ate carefully, but quickly as if it might disappear. They all introduced themselves while she ate. When she finished Gazzy asked "what's your name?" the girl looked surprised and slightly scared when everyone looked at her. "Umm, I dunno, I'm not sure I have one" she looked down. "Well the scientist must have called you something" Iggy said brightly

"Subject five"

"Oh" Iggy frowned "sorry, shouldn't have said that" he apologised, although he was blissfully unaware of the glares both Max and Fang had shot at him.

"the guards called me flygirl"

"Thats it!" the Gasman jumped up excitedly

"Gazzy we are not calling her that" Max grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down

"I didn't mean that, I meant we could call her Fly"

"I like that" said Angel. Max looked at the girl.

"Do you want to be called Fly?" the girl paused for a bit then shrugged.

"So?" Iggy asked, Fly nodded at him. There was a pause while they waited for her to speak then Max said "she nodded Ig" Fly looked between Iggy and Max, Max caught on. "Oh yeah, Iggy's blind by the way, probably should have mentioned that before." Fly looked curiously at Iggy, she knew that blindness meant you couldn't see, but the notion was odd to her, she waved her hand just in front of his face. Iggy's own hand shot out a grabbed her wrist. Fly swung her free hand round and before she even realised that Iggy's hold was gentle she had slapped him hard across the face.

**Hope you liked it, please review, there is more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The second Chapter, it's quite short, I don't seem to be able to write long chapters.**

Chapter two

He let go and fell sideways holding his face "Ow"

Fly looked down "s..sorry, I guess it's just a nervous reaction." There was silence as Fly waited for the flock to chase her away or attack her or whatever, then Gazzy burst out laughing "Your face is red" then the rest of the flock started laughing except Iggy who started moaning and begging for sympathy. Fly looked anxious and bemused, Max caught site of her face "Don't worry, trust me, I get why you did that and he probably deserved it anyway"

"Oh gee thanks, what have I done" Iggy protested loudly

"Pissed me off for years"

"Bite me" Iggy mumbled in reply.

Right everyone sleep" Max ordered everyone into the trees. Fly found herself wedged in where a thick branch met the trunk of a tall tree, Iggy stretched out along the branch. "Hey I'm really sorry I hit you"

"S'okay, it didn't hurt" Iggy lied, "Don't fall out of the tree okay"

Fly smiled "Ok, I'm smiling by the way"

"I bet you have a pretty smile" Iggy hardly knew what he was saying anymore. Fly blushed but didn't tell Iggy that, not that it would've mattered, because he was asleep.

Fly woke up before anyone in the flock. She opened her eyes to see Iggy lying on his back along the branch, exactly as he had been when she fell asleep. She could see the leader slumped on a branch of the tree next door, Max was her name Fly remembered. There should be for others around somewhere, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Looking around Fly tried to see all the others, Gazzy was on the branch below them, Angel and Nudge were together in the same tree as Max and Fang was... Fly couldn't see him, she was sure he'd been in the same tree as Max, he must be behind the trunk. For some reason, of all the flock he was the one she most wanted to know where he was, there was something about him that was creepy. Fly stood up on the branch and looked at her surroundings, it had been dark when she'd woken up last night. Leaping off the branch she spread her pale wings and flew upwards, weaving between branches until she burst out of the canopy and could swoop up into the air with freedom, she flew around looking at where she was. It was a city and they were in a park, the sun was beginning to rise making a halo behind some of the buildings. Fly folded her wings and dived, spectacularly. Using only the very tips of her wings to change direction and avoid the branches. Many tiny twigs scratched her skin, but the wounds were no longer visible when she reached the ground. Spreading her wings wide she turned and landed softly on the balls of her feet next to trees where the flock were waking up. Max landed beside her. "That was amazing how'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Fly asked innocently

"Dive like that without hitting any trees"

"Oh well, I dunno, just picked it up from watching videos of birds in flight. I'm a fast learner."

"Uhuh" Max nodded her head thoughtfully. "Come on guys lets go get some breakfast"

"Alright, now you're talking" Gazzy landed next to Max with a soft thump, shortly followed by the others. Fly had a brief heart attack as Fang brushed past, approaching silently and scaring her. Max rolled her eyes at him.

CRACK. 7 pairs of eyes looked through the trees trying to see if anyone approached. Fly felt a shiver go down her spine "We're surrounded" she said in a barely audible whisper, but the raptor ears did just make it out.

"How do you know?" Max whispered back. Fly just shrugged. Max and Fang were both looking up judging whether they could make it through the trees. "Fly you got through there before right?" Fly shook her head.

"It's too dangerous, I know the technique for getting through small gasp besides I'll survive a crash not so sure you can." Max gave her a what the hell are you talking about look and then dismissed it because several Erasers crashed through the trees on top of them. Max yelled "Up and away as soon as you can" before turning round to smash and Eraser on the nose. Everyone was fighting for their lives. Fly jumped, somersaulting over the Eraser and sliding a knife out of her boot slashed down on the back of its neck before putting all her landing weight on it. It fell to the ground and the air left it's lungs with a woosh. Max kicked her Erasers and was pleased to see Gazzy take off and weave through the trees a second later Nudge followed. Angel rushed towards Max as if to help but Fly grabbed her round the waist and practically threw her into the air. Angel flew off to join the others. Max kicked the Eraser in the chest but it grabbed her foot and she fell to the ground, as the world shifted she saw an Eraser get a strangle hold on Iggy, the breath left Max's lungs as she tried to shout "No" but another cry was heard as Fly dived at the Eraser.

**Review please, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter Three

Fly slashed at its arm with a knife and forced him to let go of Iggy, who coughed violently and kicked out the beast just as Fly brought a heavy wood branch round and smashed it on the back of the head. The Eraser went down and Fly flung the branch at the remained standing Eraser as it left her hands she screamed

"FANG MOVE!!!" the Eraser looked up from the winded Max and got the branch full in his face falling backwards as Fang rolled out from behind it.

Max watched the Eraser fall in slow motion and saw Fang roll across the ground out of the corner of her eye. She coughed and slowly got to her feet to find Fang was already standing, without a word she quickly ran taking off into the air followed by the others. Looking behind her Iggy was lightly touching Fangs ankle and Fly was already speeding through the trees, somehow not crashing. They joined the others in the sky and Max automatically taking the lead, the others formed behind her, except Fly who flew above Max

"I guess I'll leave now, thanks for looking after me, and thanks for saving my life Fang."

Fang looked at her with no emotion showing on his face,

"Sure." Max was acutely aware of the flock waiting to see if she would ask Fly to stay, but she still wasn't sure if she could trust her.

"Ok, good luck."

"No way, come on Max we could help her and she can help us." Iggy surged forward so he was level with Max.

"It's ok, those Erasers are following me not you." Fly tried to calm the situation. Max sighed, when had Iggy got protective of this girl, she remembered Fly slashing the Eraser that was choking Iggy.

"Goodbye and thanks." Fly waved her hand at everyone and smiled before flapping hard to gain height, wheeling round she headed away from the flock.

_DON'T BE A FOOL MAX, YOU NEED HER._ Max groaned and swore. That damn voice

"Stay on course, Fang you lead I'll be back in a second." Fang glanced at Max but didn't argue.

"I'll come too." Iggy said in a determined voice

"She flies real fast Ig, I think I'm probably the only one can get her back." with that Max flew away and after Fly.

Fly tensed as she realised someone was following her, then relaxed as Max pulled level with her.

"Hey, wanna stick around."

"Really I don't want to bring the Erasers down on you again."

"Erasers, pah! We've faced worse, besides safety in numbers and all that."

Fly thought for a bit then replied,

"Well ok then."

"Alright!" and with that the two girls speed after the flock.

That night saw the flock in another forest. Fly had learnt a bunch of things about them, like the fact that they had a pet dog who wasn't with them right now. Angel could read minds, Gazzy already had his imitation of her perfect and Max had a voice in her head that for some reason wanted Fly to stay with them. That night Fly told them her story:

"I grew up in a lab in England, I remember them doing tests on me and I remember being in pain a lot when I was younger, but it faded. They told me I was the greatest science experiment of all time, though obviously not the only one.

"I used to have a small room with a bed, a cabinet and a sink. It had a small barred window. I had lessons in a different room, including flying lessons in a huge gymnasium. I'm supposed to be educated to the level of a sixteen year old, that was by the time I was six. I had one friend when I was growing up. He was an Eraser, but we didn't know we were enemies at the time. I remember it not being too bad, the scientists held parties for our birthdays and Christmas, we got extra food.

"Then everything changed. I lost my room and my friend I was put in a cage and tested on frequently, I was six then, so whatever name I had then I forgot it as I became just a subject not a person. I lived like that until a year ago when a woman blew the whistle on the place and got me out and hid me so I could live a normal life.

"Before she could find me somewhere safe she disappeared, I guess they got her, Erasers turned up soon after and I ran, for my life, I kept running. One brush with the Erasers led to me realising that my old friend lead them, but he didn't careanymore. He was only blood thirsty.

"England is kinda small and very populated when you wanna hide some, so I stowed away on a boat bound for America and ended up here about a month ago, since then I've just been hiding out, only I got found again and I thought I was gonna die, then Fang found me."

Fly finished her story and shot a smile at Fang, who just nodded. Nudge fidgeted then blurted out as if she'd been holding back, which she probably had. "How old are you? Do you know your parents? How come you didn't always live in a cage like us? Was the birthday you celebrated your real one?"

Fly looked taken aback and Max sighed,

"Cool it Nudge she probably doesn't know half the answers."

Fly looked thoughtful,

"Well Nudge I can answer some of them, I don't know anything about my parents. I think the people that owned the place I lived got taken over or something, coz all the scientists changed and everything. I think the birthday was real, but I suppose they could have told me anything, like wise I'm not sure about my age, I looked it up using a calendar when I got out, I reckon I'm about 15 or 16."

The flock suddenly looked shocked.

"Uh is that bad?"

"That makes you the oldest, recombinant life form, not Max. It also means that you were the first success not Max, basically everything we thought Max was is now yo- Ow" Iggy explained this to Fly only to be hit by Max at the last part

"I'm still leader, don't forget that." Max said to Iggy then she turned to Fly,

"But basically yeah. You must have been the first avian/human although, we not sure about our ages so possibly not."

"Avian/human? Is that all you are?"

"Uh yeah! Why?" Max was now confused,

"98% human 2% bird"

"Then you are still the oldest one, I'm actually only 97% human and 2% bird."

"And the other percent?"

"Umm" Fly looked down and shivered then whispered

"Lizard" so quietly that she didn't think they could hear, and most of them couldn't but Iggy could and in his wonderful tactful way said

"Lizard, eww." this earned him another punch form Max.

"Sorry, um so what effect does that 1% have?"

"Not sure mostly I think it's just my ability to heal fast."

"No, we can all heal fast." Iggy replied.

Fly looked surprised, she glanced at the cut on Max's cheek.

"Not as fast as I can."

With that she pulled out her knife again and sliced her palm, then wiped the trail of blood away. The flock gasped.

"What? Come on what just happened." Iggy said frustrated

"She cut herself, Iggy, and healed instantly." Nudge answered him in an awed voice

"Instantly?"

"Yeah."

"Instantly, instantly?"

"Yes!" the flock said as one keeping their voices down.

"Here let me show you."

Fly said taking his hand and placing his forefinger on her palm, then she placed the tip of the knife on her palm just touching his finger and sliced her hand again. Iggy followed the knife with his finger then gasped as his sensitive fingers felt her skin knit together without a scar immediately.

"Wow, does it hurt?"

"Yes, so don't ask me to do that again."

"So where now, then." Gazzy gazed up a Max looking at her earnestly.

"Well, umm we could err..." Max dithered

"Home." Fang cut in.

"What are you talking about and who put you in charge." Max rounded on him her hands curled in to fists. Fang just smirked slightly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I mean lets go visit your Mom, we could all do with the rest and it'd be nice to introduce her to Fly." he looked at Max's eyes soften at the mention of her Mum then he whispered so low only Max could hear

"She doesn't look to healthy, I think your Mom needs to have a look at her,"

Max nodded. "Okay everyone we're going to Arizona." every nodded and started getting ready to leave except Fly who looked nervously at Max.

"Arizona, Mum?"

"Yeah, it's not far don't worry just follow us."

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter, thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far. It's a short chapter hopefully the next one will be longer, not sure yet. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter four

Ella Martinez had just settled down to read her book when there was a timid knock at the back door. She jumped up immediately ready to run to the door and fling it open because only one group of people would call at the back door. Then she hesitated as she remembered she had to be cautious. She crept to the kitchen window and looked out to see who was standing there. To her joy it was who she had wanted to see.

"MAX!!!" she cried and flung the door open then threw herself into her half-sisters arms.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Max replied hugging Ella back

Ella looked over Max's shoulder; she could just about make out the shapes in the trees.

"Come in, quick" she stepped out of the way and Max gestured to the others before making her way in to the house. Ella suddenly realised there was someone she didn't know with them. The stranger hesitated on the edge of the trees. Fang looked over his shoulder at her then walked up to her, he put his arm round her shoulders, then Iggy turned back too and put his arm round her waist. Together the two boys walked the stranger into Ella's house.

Fly looked around the house, her eyes wide as she took in every detail she could. She looked at the girl, Ella, who was Max's half-sister. She didn't like the fact that a normal human knew about her, but the others were at ease. As soon as the door was closed behind them Fang had dropped his arm from around her and moved to stand next to Max. Iggy, however, kept his arm round her waist, she took comfort from his presence.

Ella rummaged in a cupboard and pulled out a bag of crisps which she poured into a bowl and placed in on the kitchen table. The flock quickly demolished the lot.

"Thanks, Ella." Angel beamed up at her, Ella smiled.

"So, where is Mom?" Max asked.

"At work, she'll be back soon and so glad to see you." Ella grinned, so happy to see everyone again, she looked at Fly in the hope of getting some information. Max caught on.

"Oh right yeah, this is Fly, she's like us, sort of, we just met her, hope you don't mind us bringing her here."

"Of course not, nice to meet you Fly, I'm Ella, Max's half-sister."

Fly shifted nervously

"Hi." she said then collapsed into Iggy, who caught her before she hit her head on the floor.

Fly woke up to find a women bending over her.

"Hi, I'm Dr Martinez, Max's Mom." she smiled gently and instantly put Fly at ease.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"You're Fly aren't you?" Fly nodded.

"Do you want to tell me how you felt before you fainted?" Dr Martinez continued

"Umm...kinda dizzy I guess."

"And you're not dizzy now?"

"No."

"Ok, try and get some rest, Max and the others will be back soon."

Fly nodded and lay her head down until Dr Martinez was gone. When the bedroom door closed Fly sat up and looked around the room, she guessed she was in the girl's, Ella's, room.

"You're supposed to be resting." Fang said, appearing out of nowhere. Fly gasped, surprised by his sudden appearance then cried out as pain shot through her body. She curled up in a tight ball then passed out.

Fang realised, when Fly had gasped, that he must have blended in to the background again. Fly screamed and curled up in to a ball. Fang rushed to the side if her bed and grabbed hold of her as she passed out and went limp. He lay her head back onto the pillow, then saw that she was no longer breathing.

"Dr Martinez!" He yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, dear readers, for taking so long with this chapter. The reasons are many really, writers block, exam results and going out a lot. But never mind that I've done it now. **

**This is not my best chapter I'm afraid but it will get better I promise. **

Chapter Five

Max looked over her shoulder and checked everyone was there. Angel and Nudge were behind her hand in hand, Nudge swinging a carrier bag with some clothes in. Behind them Gazzy walked next to Iggy who was laden down with shopping bags full of food. Ella chatted happily away next to Max, both were also carrying bags. Ella opened the front door and they all wandered in, kicking off shoes and dumping bags.

Iggy flung himself on the sofa while the girls and Gazzy sat on the floor. Max was about to sit in an arm chair when Fang came into the room looking flustered. This immediately tipped Max off that something was wrong. Fang never looked flustered.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. The flock were all on guard at once, ready to make a run for it if they had too.

"It's Fly, she stopped breathing."

"What?" Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. At that point Dr Martinez walked into the room.

"Calm down, she is fine. She had some sort of attack, but she's fine now. I got her breathing again. I've got some samples I want to analyse but I don't want to leave her so I've phoned for help."

Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Who?" But she already knew the answer.

"Jeb." Max was about to complain, then she realised that they actually did need his help.

"Whatever."

She walked down the hall to Ella's room. She opened the door and Fly smiled weakly at her from the bed. Fang and Iggy followed her into the room. Max sat on the edge of the bed Fang swung the desk chair round and sat on that while Iggy leaned against the now closed door.

"Leave you for a little bit and you nearly die." Max said to Fly. Fly laughed then coughed.

"Sorry." She replied. "There is one thing I'd like to ask."

"What?"

"When I woke up I looked round the room, there was no one there, and then suddenly Fang appeared. How'd he do it?" Max looked over her shoulder at Fang and narrowed her eyes at him. He merely shrugged and ignored her look as well as Iggy's sniggering.

"When I stay really still I sort of blend in to the background." He stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Fly still looked shocked.

"Anymore talents I should know about?"

"Plenty but now is not the time to tell you." Max replied. Fly excepted this.

"Then I have a question for you in return." Max said. Fly nodded for her to carry on.

"Back in the words when we were fighting the Erasers you told Fang to move. How did you know he was there?"

"Oh, I just kind of sensed him." Fly looked at three baffled faces, well two but she just assumed Fang was baffled as well.

"I can sense where people are, anywhere in the world if I try hard enough. It means I can locate people. I use this sense when I fight more than my eyes because it's easier, I aimed at the Eraser with the sense and then I realised Fang was there too." Fly ran her hands through her greasy hair.

"Urgh! I'm filthy."

"Oh right, yeah we bought you some new clothes, hope there the right size."

"Thanks" Fly moved to get out of bed but Max pushed her back down.

"Hey, you just had some kind of attack, maybe you should rest." Fly raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fine, super healing mutant kid, thats me." She swung her legs out of bed and stood up, she swayed a bit but stayed up right.

"See I'm fine."

After some persuading Dr Martinez that she was ok to be up around, Fly showered and put on the new clothes Max had bought.

She looked at herself in the long mirror. She was paler than she had been now she had got rid of the grime. The clothes were a fairly good fit, the skinny jeans were slightly too lose around the waist but fine once she had put on the black leather belt, this was decorated with silver studs. She had a black vest top on with a dark blue t-shirt over the top. She shrugged on a black zip up hoodie that was slightly too large for her, then combed her long brown hair.

When she was done she left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. As she entered the room where everyone else was Nudge looked up and exclaimed,

"That's a cute outfit." The Gasman looked at her,

"Nudge, you pretty much chose it yourself." Nudge grinned.

"It does look nice on you though." Angel said looking up at Fly.

"Thank you." Fly mumbled embarrassed by all the attention.

"Sit here." said Iggy pulling out the chair next to his. She sat down next to him.

Fly looked around the room feeling trapped, she shifted nervously. Iggy patted her hand

"It's ok, I was freaked the first time I came here, you'll get used to it. Max mom and sister are good people." He whispered in her ear.

They ate a huge meal and Fly felt full for the first time in months, the combination of food, warmth and company made her relax. After the meal they all sat in the lounge telling Dr Martinez all that had happened since they had last seen her. Fly sat on the sofa between Iggy and Nudge, she lay her head back, closed her eyes and listened.

The sound of the door bell caused her to jerk awake. She could feel the tension in the room as Dr Martinez got up to answer the door. The flock were silent. Nudge took her hand, Fly wasn't sure if it was for her comfort or Nudge's own. They listened as Dr Martinez opened the door.

"Oh Jeb, you got here quick."

A few seconds later and oldish man walked into the room and smiled.

"Hello everyone." His eyes scanned the still tense flock until he found Fly.

"You must be subject five, I've heard rumours about you. Nice to see you survived and found the flock on your own, you really are an achievement. I'm Jeb Batchelder, Max's Father."

"You are not my Father." Max spat back at him. Jeb ignored her and stepped towards Fly.

"You really are an achievement, you have something the flock don't, independence. If they died now, you wouldn't even blink." Fly narrowed her eyes and squeezed Nudge's hand before letting go and standing up.

"I only have independence because I never had anyone else. It doesn't make me better or stronger than the flock. Also your wrong, I'd fight to the death to save the flock. I'd rather die with them than face another day on my own." Fly finished her speech and continued to glare at Jeb, she realised the rest of the flock were on the feet now. Jeb chuckled.

"I thought I taught you to never trust strangers Max, yet you readily allow this girl into your lives. Odd."

"We stick up for our own, and she's one of us." Max replied angrily stepping forwards in front of the rest of the flock, Fang by her side.

"Doesn't matter now, Max you failed you mission, you and your friends are obsolete." Jeb stated matter-of-factly. "After everything I taught you, you still failed I'm disappointed."

Before anyone could do or say anything, the windows smashed and the doors crashed open and tons of robot creatures swarmed into the house.

**So there it is, I'll try to be a bit quicker with the next chapter, I'm going to try to do as much as possiable before I go back to College of the 10th September. I'm in two minds as to whether I should bring Total into the story or not. What do you readers think? Do you want to Total in the story? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry it took me so long, I'm afraid I'm not likely to get much faster, what with homework, revision for re-sits and applying to university I don't get so much time to write. This is also one of two fanfic's I have on the go. Anyway enough of that, you probably just want to read the story, so go ahead, hope you enjoy the next bit. **

Chapter six

Metal hands grabbed at the flock members as the room filled with shouts and screams. Fly could hear the younger kids calling to Max for help, Max herself was yelling every bad word she could think of at Jeb. Another voice rose above the others.

"Jeb you bastard she's my daughter." Dr Martinez was struggling against the robots but she could not get free to save her daughter. Tears streaked down her face.

Fly blinked back her own tears, wishing Dr Martinez and Ella were not caught up in this. She glanced around the room and the other flock members being restrained by the robots. Then she had a spark of hope when she saw Ella wasn't in the room. Where ever she was Fly hoped she was safe.

A large truck waited outside the house and the robots dragged the kicking and screaming kids into it. Three cages were inside, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were thrown into the largest, Fang, Iggy and Fly into the middle sized one and Max was hurled inside the smallest one, alone.

There was barely room to move in Fly's cage, they'd obviously planned to pack the oldest in so tight they couldn't move or escape.

"Everyone ok?" Max called out as the door was closed.

"Yeah." Angel, Gazzy and Nudge confirmed.

"Define ok." Iggy called from somewhere just behind Fly ear, confirming the fact it was him she was leaning against.

"Alive." Came Max's answer

"Well then yeah, we're all alive, well me and Fly are not sure about Fang, he's so quiet and all...Ow" Fang had somehow found room enough to hit Iggy.

"Yeah he's alive."

Max was relieved, though bemused by Iggy, who in situations like this didn't tend to keep up his sarcastic tendencies.

The truck started moving. A shadow moved in the dark, Max gasped as her rapture vision saw Ella creep out from behind the big cage, she slipped the bolt over on Max's cage and undid the lock.

"Ella how'd you get here?" Max asked as she opened the large crate and Ella let Fly, Iggy and Fang out.

"I snuck in while they weren't looking." Max and Fang shared a glance in the gloom.

"To easy." Max said. Fang nodded his agreement.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"You must have been allowed to escape and get in here, plus there are no guards, where'd all the M-geeks things go."

"M-geeks?" Fly questioned.

"It's our name for those robots. Max made it up." Iggy explained to her.

"You've met them before?"

"Yep! They're being used since the Erasers and Flyboys have been gone." Gazzy explained, trying to sound older and knowledgeable.

"Except apparently there are still Erasers around, which isn't good, it means we have more enemies. But right now we need a plan." Max said seriously.

"Ok then, what did you have in mind?" Fang asked.

"Erm. Open the door and get into the air as quick as possible."

"Yeah, 'coz it'll be that simple." Iggy stated

"What about me?" Ella asked sheepishly.

"Right yeah, Fang carry her." Fang nodded his expression blank and scoped Ella up in to his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was glad it was dark, because she was blushing.

"Er thanks."

"Ok everyone, as soon as I open the door get out and as high as possible, as quickly as possible. No idea what's out there so Iggy you follow Gazzy" Max gave out the final instructions. The flock got into positions looking serious and determined. Max flung the doors open and the flock jumped out.

Max could see Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang in front of her, looking back she saw Nudge and Fly, who was clutching her chest and looking pale. Suddenly she screamed and dropped back towards the truck. Before she could do anything Iggy had dropped back to the sound of her voice, Max followed just as Angel yelled.

"No! Come back." Max halted at the six year old's shout. But Iggy carried on, grabbing Fly and opening his wings out to break his fall.

Fly found herself pressed tightly to Iggy's chest as his strong arms held on to her. She felt him strain to gain height with the added weight. The she heard an explosion and instantly felt the blast hit her and Iggy sending them spiralling in a random direction through the air.

Max watched the truck explode, then watched as Fly and Iggy were hurlted through the air, before the blast hit her and then the rest of the flock sending them further into the sky.

**Really short sorry, well anyway, hope you liked. Please review, then I'll feel happy and appreciated, which means I'll want to write more. So go on, click that button now and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry about the time it took me to write this, I am terriable, anyway it's finally hear, chapter seven. It's a short one sorry about that. Please read and review.**

Chapter seven

Fly was torn out of Iggy's grip as they were flung through the air. Iggy managed to break his fall but Fly smashed straight into the ground, Iggy heard the impact.

"FLY!" he headed in the direction of the sound. He landed slightly clumsily in his rush and knelt down beside her.

"Fly, are you ok? Can you hear me?" He heard her move and sit up, groaning a little with the pain.

"I'm..ok...just need...to heal." She gasped out, it didn't take long for all her injuries to heal.

"I'm fine now. What about you? Are you injured?"

"Nope, I'm ok. What about before, why'd you fall?"

"Huh, oh I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, now we should get back to Max and the others."

"Ok...wait no, we should hide."

"What why?"

"'Coz I hear a copper coming this way. Where are we? Anywhere to hide?"

"We're in field surrounded by tree's."

"Okay lets go."

Max watched the mushroom cloud fade away, when the smoke had cleared she tried to spot Iggy and Fly but couldn't see them.

"Fang, get the others away, I'll go look for them."

"No."

"What" she turned to glare at him, "Whose the lead-"

"Copper." He said simply. Max stopped and listened.

"Crap!" Everyone land, and run.

The flock obeyed aiming at the ground.

Fly tore through the trees keeping a tight grip on Iggy's hand, she was surprised at how well he kept up with her, not stumbling once.

"The coppers landing." He said

"What? Where?"

"In the field I think, defiantly back the way we came."

"Do you think we were seen?"

"Probably." Iggy replied. They kept running trying to put as much distance between themselves and their pursuers.

Suddenly Iggy felt himself yanked downwards before Fly's grip loosened and vanished. He landed heavily on his knees.

"Fly?"

"Sorry." Her voice was weak from somewhere nearby, it sounded like she was lying down.

"It... happened... again." She could barely speak, let alone move and Iggy could hear the sound of pursuit behind them now.

He scooped her up into his arms and moved forward at a slower, more careful pace. He strained all his remaining senses to figure out where he was going. Fly tugged gently on his sleeves steering him around trees.

"A building, over there lets hide." She sounded better now as she guided him to the small shed. He set her down and quietly closed the door.

"I really hope it's not Eraser again, we're gonna get found for sure." Iggy breathed in barely a whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No, it's those evil scientists that took innocent babies and turned them into freaks." Iggy said fiercely still whispering.

Fly gently shook her wings out a bit and looked around the dark damp brick shell of a building they'd discovered. Iggy suddenly pushed her against the back wall. He stood facing her, his wings stretched out and pressing on the wall behind her making a feathery compartment for them.

It wasn't long before she heard the enemy closing in, Erasers, she was sure of it. She unconsciously pressed herself closer to Iggy's comforting presence. Her face was so close to his, she leant forward and surrounded by enemies she kissed him, he didn't react for a second then his arms wound round her pulling her even closer to him and he kissed her back.

The door exploded inwards and before they knew what was happening Iggy was yanked backwards away from her and thrown to the ground. Fly darted forward but a hairy paw grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. She glared in hatred at the painfully familiar face in front of her.

"Hello five. I missed you. I guess you found yourself a little boyfriend, well we weren't going to do anything with that bunch of failed native experiments, but you seem determined to drag them into this. So we'll kill him just to make you see the truth. You don't have any friends."

The Eraser who used to be her friend looked around him.

"To dark in here you won't be able to see the blood so well."

He let go of her neck and wrapped his arms round her, hugging her too his chest, she struggle as she was brought outside and as she saw the now unconscious Iggy dragged out too.

"What shall we do, how about we start by ripping the disgusting wings off his back."

"NO!" Fly screamed, then cried in pain as the Eraser snapped her arm.

Max whirled around as she felt someone creep up on her. Fang was standing behind her.

"Damn it don't do that?" she wacked his arm. He didn't flinch.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Not till we find everyone else, I seriously worried and Iggy and Fly." Fang didn't say anything but pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her as Nudge ran up to them.

"Max." She threw herself round Max's waist as Fang stepped back.

"Glad your ok." Max hugged her back all the while her eyes scanned for Angel and The Gasman.

It wasn't long before the two of them arrived, Angel biting her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Max asked as she hugged the little girl.

"Iggy and Fly are in trouble." She replied.

Max shot Fang a worried look, his face remained as blank as ever, but she knew he too was worried.

"Ready to kick some ass?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah." He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated this story for ages, sorry. I've been so busy study for exams, which are all over now XD. Also I wasn't really sure where this story was going anymore. So I wrapped it up. Yes this is the last chapter. Maybe not the last ever but probably the last for a long time. **

Chapter eight

Fly's scream had woken Iggy up, but he wished it hadn't. He was surrounded by Erasers, their numbers and movements were confusing his senses.

Fly watched as the Eraser circled Iggy, sometimes darting forward and punching him, he fought back but his hits were significantly less than the Erasers. Fly struggled against the two Erasers that held her.

The lead Eraser stepped forward and brought a fist down on Iggy's back, between his wings. Iggy feel to his knees stunned. He tried to focus but it was becoming hard.

"Your right Boss, these American bird freaks are pathetic, no wonder Itex wanted them destroyed."

"Who's pathetic, dog breath?" Max landed flanked by the other members of the flock and they set on the Erasers before they had time to think.

Fang took one of the Erasers holding Fly and she took down the other one. Iggy had recovered and taken advantage of the distraction. He was now laying into one of his tormentors. Angel stood to one side of the fight watching the two Erasers attack each other in front of her. Before long most of the Erasers had legged it or were unconscious.

"Everyone one ok?" Max asked doing a quick head count while the Flock members chorused back assurances that they were unharmed, apart from Iggy who had blood pouring out of his nose a black eye and an assortment of other bruises which he complained about loudly.

"Thanks, guys you came just in time." Fly said,

"Well we weren't going to leave you. What happened?" Max asked.

Fly told them what had happened since they'd been spilt up.

"It's a good job Ella got us out or we could all have been blown up, thanks Ella." She looked around and frowned.

"Where's Ella?" she asked.

Max's eyes widened in shock, then she spun around and scanned for Ella, finally turning back to glare at Fang.

"Where the hell is Ella?" she asked him.

"Safe. I hid her when I landed." Max aimed a light punch at his arm.

"Ok so injury report." Max said as they made their way back through the woods, walking to avoid detection.

"Well I feel like I've had the crap beaten out of me by wolf men... oh wait, I have." Iggy said sarcastically, as he assessed his damaged face with his super sensitive figure tips.

"I'm fine, normal scratches, bruises, that sort of stuff." Nudge answered.

"Same." Gazzy replied.

"I've not got scratch on me." Angel said sounding proud. Fang merely shrugged as he walked close to Max, in a way he had often done since they had made their relationship public to the rest of the flock.

Max thought about that as she looked over her shoulder to check on Iggy, Fly was walking next to him, they were holding hands. Was she leading him, or was it something else, Max wasn't sure, but she was as sure as hell going to find out, after they got Ella back to her Mom.

As soon as she saw them Ella ran out and threw her arms around Max.

"Your safe, your safe, you safe." She almost sang, then she saw Iggy's face and gasped.

"Oh Iggy."

"Aw it's nothing really, I'm fine." He smiled, realised it hurt and stopped.

"Right well, we have to get you back to Mom." Max said.

"So where would she be?" Fang asked.

"Well we had this plan, that if we ever had any problem and got split up we'd meet up at this special place." Ella answered.

"Great. Let's go. We'll stay out of the sky though and act like normal kids."

"Ooh normal, fun." Iggy replied.

They walked for hours, the younger ones soon got tired and Angel ended up being piggy backed by Fang and Iggy alternatively. Finally they reached the plain looking suburban safe house owned by CSM. Dr Martinez ran out and threw her arms round Ella, then Max and all the other flock members.

That night Fang and Iggy ended up in Max and Fly's room.

"So what's with you two?" Max asked.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked back, pulling an innocent face.

"Are you two like a thing?"

"No need to sound so disapproving, you and Fang have been a thing for ages."

"I'm not disapproving; I just wanted to know that's all."

"Well in that case," Iggy wrapped one arm around Fly and pulled her into his side, "yes we are." He grinned; Fly had a small shy smile on her face.

"You two ought to go back to your room before, Gazzy notices you're gone." Max said sometime later.

"He's playing some video game, he won't notice things for a while." Iggy informed her.

"He shouldn't be playing video games for so long."

"Yeah coz blowing things up virtually is so much worse than doing it for real."

"Good point, well the kids should go to bed soon anyway."

The next morning, when everyone had arrived downstairs for breakfast, Dr Martinez passed out envelopes for everyone.

"What's this?" Max asked after she'd opened her envelope and looked at the contents.

"New identities, for all of us, you come live with me and Ella in our new home, far away from here. You go to school and live lives like normal kids. This is your chance at a normal, safe life." Dr Martinez explained.

"I doubt it'd last." Max replied.

"Don't you at least want to give it a try? We'll give you a chance to discuss it. " Dr Martinez and Ella left the room.

"Please Max." Nudge said as soon as they were gone.

"Yes, Please." Angel added. Max sighed as the two girls made bambi eyes at her.

"I think it'd be fun." Gazzy said. Max realised all the kids were won over already. She looked at Iggy and Fly.

"I...I've never been too a real school before. I might be nice." Fly said.

"Yeah I'm in." Iggy joined the conversation. Max turned to Fang who just shrugged at her.

"Ok," Max said causing the younger kids to yell happily, "but the first sign of trouble we leave so as not to cause my Mom and Ella anymore problems."

"Yes! We're going to be normal." Nudge sang happily.

"Well, we'll live a normal life. This could be interesting." Max replied.

**Well thanks for sticking with me to the end. Please review and tell me what you thought of my story. **


End file.
